


Aku Mati Untukmu

by milkshakesour



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Angst, Character Death, Crack Relationships, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkshakesour/pseuds/milkshakesour
Summary: Cho Seungyoun adalah lambang kebebasan bagi para rakyat distrik yang hidup di bawah penindasan The Capitol. Mereka menyebutnya Mockingjay. Nama dari sejenis burung yang mampu menirukan berbagai suara manusia. Begitupun Seungyoun, ia harus mampu menjadi representasi dari kebebasan yang didengungkan oleh para rakyat distrik.Mungkin itu akan lebih mudah dia lakukan jika tidak pernah bertemu dengan Lee Jinhyuk. Anak dari presiden Snow yang kejam. Pencetus dari Hunger Games yang mengharuskan setiap orang bertarung dalam permainan hidup dan mati tersebut. Cinta mereka tumbuh di tengah carut marut keadaan Panem. Hingga hari dimana Seungyoun dihadapkan pada kenyataan untuk membunuh Jinhyuk dengan kedua tangannya sendiri di depan seluruh rakyat Panem, Seungyoun merasa bukan presiden Snow saja yang kejam. Tapi para rakyat Panem, Presiden Alma Coin dan bahkan dirinya sendiri.Aku mencintaimu, Lee Jinhyuk.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Aku Mati Untukmu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raringo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Raringo).



Matahari berada di pangkuan langit, menyinari tiap sudut The Capitol yang porak poranda setelah pemberontakan para anti Capitol. Hari itu kami semua berkumpul di sebuah arena besar. Tempat dimana para pemain Hunger Games dipamerkan dengan mengenakan baju-baju mahal buatan desainer ternama. 

Setelah perang tiada henti dimana pistol, belati bahkan tangan kosong menghadapi teknologi kecerdasan buatan milik Capitol, para warga distrik pun berhasil menduduki ibukota Panem tersebut. Meski banyak orang yang mati demi hari ini. Mereka percaya, kematian orang-orang itu tidak pernah sia-sia.

Sosok jangkung yang begitu familiar menyusuri jalan panjang arena. Ia diiringi sorak sorai yang mengelukan namanya seperti pahlawan. Seolah sosok itu sudah menyelamatkan duaㅡ tidak, tiga belas distrik dari penindasan. Nyatanya dia hanyalah simbol dari propoganda anti Capitol.

"Cho Seungyoun, simbol dari kebebasan rakyat Panem! Mockingjay yang selalu mendengungkan satu hal, KEBEBASAN! KEBEBASAN DAN KEBEBASAN!" 

Suara yang menggema itu berasal dari ketua anti Capitol, Presiden Alma Coin. Dia bediri di atas panggung yang berada tiga puluh meter di atas jalanan arena. Disana juga Snow, Presiden dari Capitol, dulunya berdiri dengan angkuh menatap lelaki yang sama, yang tengah berjalan ke pusat arena. Cho Seungyoun.

Sosok jangkung yang familiar itu adalah Cho Seungyoun. Pria berkulit pucat dengan banyak luka di balik tubuhnya yang kini terbalut rompi anti peluru. Seungyoun membetulkan letak tas anak panah yang ia gendong menyilang di punggung ketika tiba di pusat arena.

Untuk sesaat, dia ingin menangis, berteriak, memaki dan segalanya atas semua ingatan yang berkelebat. Trauma yang tidak juga hilang mengenai kebrutalan Hunger Games tumpang tindih dengan bayangan kematian adiknya, Do Hyon. 

_Bagaimana parasut-parasut itu terbang mengelilingi gerombolan anak-anak yang saat itu dikumpulkan di depan gedung putih. Mereka pikir itu makanan sedetik sebelum semua parasut itu meledak dan meluluhlantakkan tubuh kecil mereka._ _Seungyoun pikir adiknya berada di garda pertolongan pertama bersama sang ibu, ternyata salah. Dia ada disana. Dengan mata telanjang, Seungyoun melihat tubuh adiknya terbakar habis._

Hingga hari ini, di pusat arena tempat Seungyoun berpijak, ia masih ingat panasnya kobaran api hari itu. Bagaimana Seungwoo dan ibunya menahan tubuh Seungyoun agar tidak lari menuju Do Hyon.

Seru kebencian membuat Seungyoun mengangkat kepalanya. Melihat siapa yang muncul dari balik pintu besar yang ada di bawah panggung tinggi. Itu Snow. Presiden keji yang janggutnya dipenuhi darah. Bukan lagi rahasia bahwa Snow sekarat. 

Di tengah umpatan para masyarakat, Seungyoun melirik teman satu distriknya yang juga berada di garda depan anti Capitol. Dia berada di sudut pusat arena. Memperhatikan Seungyoun, menjaganya dari jauh. Mereka adalah pasangan yang dahulu dielukan oleh Capitol. Memenangkan Hunger Games bersama, menghabiskan waktu dengan berpura-pura menjadi sepasang kekasih. Miris.

Seungwoo mengangguk. Memberi persetujuan bagi apapun yang Seungyoun ingin lakukan hari ini. Mereka seolah bicara melalui tatapan. Bagaimana Seungwoo menguatkan Seungyoun yang sejatinya adalah cinta pertamanya. Meski Seungyoun tidak merasa demikian.

Kematian Snow terjadi begitu cepat. Seungyoun memanahnya dengan panah berisi racun dari beri nightlock. Dalam lima detik, Snow kehilangan nyawanya setelah dua detik pertama racun itu menutup saluran pernapasan pria tua tersebut.

Orang-orang kembali menggaungkan nama Seungyoun. Bergema hingga ke seluruh sudut Capitol dan membuat Seungyoun dilanda ketakutan. Terbersit ingatan ketika ia mengenakan pakaian latex di atas sebuah kereta mini. Pakaian itu mengobarkan api, kata Cenna, desainernya yang sudah mati dibunuh Snow, itu melambangkan distrik dua belas. Tempat asal Seungyoun. 

Belum sempat Seungyoun mengembalikan dirinya pada kesadaran, sosok lain yang tubuhnya menjulang tinggi muncul dari balik pintu besar yang sama. Seluruh wajahnya pucat bukan main dengan darah yang mengering di sudut bibir. Tatapannya kosong, tapi sosok itu tertegun melihat Seungyoun.

"LEE JINHYUK! SIMBOL DARI KEANGKUHAN CAPITOL! ANAK DARI SNOW! DIA PANTAS UNTUK MATI BERSAMA AYAHNYA!" 

Presiden Alma Coin kembali berteriak dengan berapi-api. Ia tersenyum puas menatap rakyat yang kini berseru tentang kematian pemuda yang tangan dan kakinya terikat tepat di hadapan Seungyoun itu. 

Dari langkah pertama ketika kaki telanjang Jinhyuk meninggalkan pintu besar dan berdiri di pusat arena, Seungyoun kehabisan napas. Dalam diam dia mengais udara yang terasa panas juga menusuk, matahari tak juga berbelas kasihan padanya, cahayanya seakan mematuk kepala Seungyoun. Sakit. Rasanya sakit sekali.

_Di tengah sibuknya orang-orang yang memperebutkan daging babi di tengah meja, hanya satu yang memperhatikan Seungyoun, pria jangkung dengan mata besarnya. Dia tersenyum. Memperhatikan dengan baik aksi memanah dari Seungyoun, meski pemuda pucat itu tidak sadar. Hingga saat panah berbahan alumunium itu memanah apel yang berada di mulut babi panggang itu, semua orang pun menatapnya. Jinhyuk tahu, Seungyoun sudah mencuri sesuatu darinya._

Arena semakin menggila. Mereka menginginkan eksekusi singkat seperti apa yang Seungyoun lakukan pada Snow. Kepalanya berputar. Semua memori tentang Jinhyuk saling bertabrakan dan memohon simpati dari Seungyoun. Bahkan ketika mata mereka bertemu, Jinhyuk hanya tersenyum lemah. Kata-kata terakhir pria itu, sebelum penjara isolasi mengurung Seungyoun yang kehilangan akal setelah kematian Do Hyon, masih terngiang.

_Hamparan berbagai jenis mawar mengelilingi satu kursi taman di bagian tengah. Disana Jinhyuk tengah duduk memandangi semuanya satu persatu sambil menunggu seseorang sepenuh hati. Jarinya memutar-mutar setangkai mawar yang sudah dipangkas durinya. Ketika suara pintu kaca terbuka, Jinhyuk beralih menatap sosok yang masuk itu._

_Seungyoun yang berantakan._

_Mereka sama-sama berantakan. Seungyoun dengan wajah sembab akibat menangis, Jinhyuk dengan kaki yang diborgol. Meski begitu, mereka tersenyum untuk satu sama lain. Berdekapan penuh rindu dengan ciuman-ciuman hangat di wajah masing-masing._

_"Aku tidak akan mati dihadapanmu, tidak akan. Meski semesta menginginkannya, anggaplah aku tertidur," Bisik Jinhyuk kala itu sambil memberikan setangkai mawar pada Seungyoun._

Seungwoo menghambur ke arah Seungyoun. Berdiri tepat dihadapan pria itu, menutupi Jinhyuk dari pandangannya. Saat itu, Seungyoun menangis sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tak kuasa lagi membendung sakit di hati dan sekujur tubuh, juga tak sanggup membayangkan kematian Jinhyuk yang disebabkan olehnya.

"Jika Jinhyuk mati, aku bersumpah, aku akan menelan pil nightlock dari Haymitch," Ucap Seungyoun pada Seungwoo yang kini memegangi pundaknya. Seungwoo pun sakit hati. Ia bertanya pada langit Panem, mengapa Seungyoun harus mencintai Jinhyuk ketika dirinyalah yang selalu ada untuk Seungyoun. Namun, Seungwoo mengangguk menanggapi pernyataan Seungyoun, "Aku mendukungmu, Mockingjay. Selalu dan selamanya." Seungwoo mengecup kening Seungyoun dalam-dalam hingga seruan para masyarakat distrik semakin gila lalu menarik dirinya menuju tempatnya kembali. Biarlah sakit ini menjalar, asalkan Seungyoun merasa bahagia atas semua pilihannya.

Seungyoun kembali menatap Jinhyuk. Pria itu masih tersenyum dengan kekuatannya yang tersisa. Dapat terlihat seluruh tubuhnya memar akibat perlakuan buruk orang-orang yang menjaga taman mawar, tempat dimana Jinhyuk dikurung. 

"Dengarlah, aku bukan mati karenamu, tapi untukmu. Agar kau dan rakyatmu dapat hidup tanpa bayang-bayang keluargaku serta penindasannya. Perihal cinta kita, biarlah menjadi kenangan. Jangan biarkan itu menggerogotimu, Mockingjay." 

Jinhyuk berkata dengan suara kecil. Cukup untuk didengar Seungyoun meski suara teriakan orang-orang tidak mereda. Fokusnya saat itu hanya Jinhyuk dan Jinhyuk saja. Hanya dia untuk selamanya. Meski Seungwoo kelak menjadi teman seumur hidup, Jinhyuk tak akan tergantikan.

_"Ah! Ungh! Ji-jinhyukㅡah!" Lenguhan Seungyoun menggila. Jinhyuk mengukungnya dengan erat, memeluk tubuhnya dan menciumi pundak putih susu Seungyoun yang sejak tadi meneriakkan namanya. Mereka tidak peduli dengan Capitol, Hunger Games, distrik dan hal lainnya. Malam ini, cinta adalah judul cerita mereka._

_Peluh membasahi tubuh Seungyoun, meski begitu ia masih ingin Jinhyuk. Lebih banyak dari ini, lebih lama dari ini. Cintanya lebih besar dari sekadar rasa nikmat yang menjalar di sekujur tubuh. Lebih lembut dari kukunya yang terbenam di kulit punggung Jinhyuk._

_"I love you, I love you, Cho Seungyoun!" Jinhyuk menggeram, dia mendorong dirinya dalam sekali hentakan. Menumbuk titik kenikmatan Seungyoun kuat-kuat sambil melolongkan nama kekasihnya itu._

_Jinhyuk jatuh dan memeluk Seungyoun. Membenamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher pemuda yang esok harus menghadapi Hunger Games untuk kedua kalinya. Sakit. Malam itu, Jinhyuk ingin terlahir sebagai Seungwoo._

Pada akhirnya, Seungyoun menarik anak panah biasa. Berbahan alumunium tanpa racun maupun pisau belati diujungnya. Hanya panah yang akan membuat Jinhyuk mati secara perlahan. Bukan dalam waktu singkat. Biarlah, Seungyoun ingin tenggelam dalam mata Jinhyuk meski untuk sepersekian detik.

"MOCKINGJAY! BUNUH DIA!"

"KETURUNAN SNOW TIDAK LAYAK HIDUP!"

"MEREKA ADALAH PENCETUS SEMUA KEKEJAMAN INI!"

"MOCKINGJAY!"

Seruan-seruan itu tidak ada artinya bagi Seungyoun. Hanya orang-orang egois yang tidak mau tahu bahwa Jinhyuk tidak pernah mendukung Snow. Meski hanya seujung kuku, dia tidak pernah membenarkan kekejaman ini. Seungyoun tahu itu, karena Jinhyuk memperlihatkan kejujuran dalam tatap matanya. 

Seungyoun menarik mundur benang tebal di busurnya menggunakan anak panahnya. Dia menatap wajah Jinhyuk lamat-lamat selama beberapa saat. Mencoba menyimpan setiap fitur wajah tampan itu dalam hati juga otaknya. Mencoba untuk mengkaji tiap inci meski rasanya perih.

_"Namamu Seungyoun, kan? Artinya pusat perhatian, pantas saja semua orang menyukaimu! Bahkan aku mencintaimu, Cho Seungyoun!"_

Suara Jinhyuk datang menyerbu hingga Seungyoun bergetar tak karuan. Dia tak kuasa menahan tangis, hingga air mata kembali turun meski sempat mengering. Mengapa dunia sekejam ini pada Seungyoun?

"Nyanyikan aku lagu pengantar tidur yang dulu kau nyanyikan ya ..."

Jinhyuk meninggalkan pesan dengan suara seraknya. Berbeda dengan suaranya dulu, ini penuh rasa sakit, kecewa dan tanpa harapan. Seungyoun benci itu, sangat benci.

Dengan berat hati, Seungyoun menarik napasnya dalam. Dia masih menatap Jinhyuk dengan mata memicing sebelum memutuskan untuk bernyanyi.

"Deep in the meadow, Under the willow, A bed of grassㅡ"

Suara Seungyoun tercekat. Ia melihat Jinhyuk menutup matanya. Seluruh tubuh Seungyoun bergetar. Ia semakin benci ketika Jinhyuk menerima kematiannya seolah akan terlelap. Ini janji yang tidak masuk akal.

"Panah dia, Mockingjay." Presiden Alma Coin kembali memerintah yang membuat Seungyoun marah. Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang menggaungkan perdamaikan justru memintanya membunuh orang lain? Bukankah ini sama saja? Seperti lingkaran setan.

Berkat perintah Presiden Alma Coin, seluruh rakyat pun berteriak menyudutkan Seungyoun. Membuat Seungyoun semakin takut dan marah. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat hingga berdarah. Bau besi menyeruak dalam penciuman, tapi Seungyoun sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu.

Panah pun melayang dan menancap tepat di jantung Jinhyuk. Membuat pemuda itu tersungkur di atas tanah pusat arena. Mata Jinhyuk terbuka dan menatap Seungyoun lamat-lamat. Dia tersenyum sambil berbisik, "Aku akan tidur sekarang, Seungyoun."

Hari itu dunia Seungyoun sudah runtuh. Tak ada lagi Jinhyuk di hidupnya dan tak ada lagi kata cinta yang candu. Tak lagi ada pelukan hangat maupun ciuman penuh kasih. Yang ada hanya bayang-bayang kematian Jinhyuk yang jasadnya kini memandang Seungyoun tanpa jiwa. 

Tangisan Seungyoun membelah arena. Dia berlutut sambil memukuli tanah sekuat tenaga. Tak lagi memiliki arah untuk hidup, tak lagi ada alasan bagi jiwa rusaknya untuk bertahan. Jemarinya yang bergetar meraih kantung kecil rompinya di bagian dada. Seungyoun menarik keluar pil nightlock dari sana dan menelannya tanpa ragu.

Seungyoun harap, ia dapat mencintai Jinhyuk dengan bebas di kehidupan selanjutnya.

**"Here it's safe, here it's warm, here the daisies guard you from every harm ..."**

**"... Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place where I love you ..."**

Ayo ketemu di twitter >> [milkshakesour](https://twitter.com/milkshakesour)

**Author's Note:**

> Cerita ini dibuat untuk pacar saya yang bucin WeiYoun entah gimana. Maaf jika masih ada yang kurang!


End file.
